make you feel my love
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: : -que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás
1. Chapter 1

**Danger**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

-tiene varias lesiones en su cuerpo, Sra.-dijo el medico me quería ir quería salir de ahí e irme a casa mi pequeña me necesitaba- no hay costillas rotas-de milagro pensé- Sra. en su expediente se nota que no es la primera vez que viene por lesiones

-Soy un poco torpe doc...- respondí rápidamente

-Sra. es mi obligación reportarla a orientación para que…-

-no- dije-estoy bien el que me lastime con frecuencia no significa que alguien abuse físicamente de mi entiende trabajo en un museo –dije fingiendo molestia -subo y bajo escaleras que me tuerza un tobillo mientras cargo algo y caiga no significa nada-iba a seguir con mi monologo ya aprendido cuando el entro por la puerta

-Amor-dijo falsamente preocupado- mi vida, estas bien-se acerco a mí y tomo mi mandíbula con fuerza lastimándome

-Su esposa se encuentra bien, con algunos moretones –dijo el doctor en tono acusatorio

-mi esposa es algo torpe y muy descuidada-dijo secamente

-Si señor su esposa a estado diciéndolo, sin embargo…-

-No estará pensando que yo...-

-Doctor ya me quiero ir mi familia me espera en casa-interrumpí

-Sra.…-comenzó

-solo deme el medicamento y listo –sonreí, de verdad quería irme

-Tómelas cada 8 horas el dolor y la inflamación bajaran d días-dijo y yo asentí, Peter salió del consultorio-si algo sucede no dude en llamar-dijo entregándome su tarjeta, solo asentí y Salí de aquel lugar

-mami!-grito mi pequeña mientras corría a mis brazos, la abrace fuertemente y un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca ella estaba bien – me encerré en el armario mami no me encontró- dijo en susurro y yo asentí con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Ya deja a esa mocosa-dijo mi amoroso marido mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a mi –mas te vale no haberle dicho nada al doctorcito ese, por que sino ya sabes lo que puede pasar-sus ojos grises me helaron la sangre

-n…no dije nada, el pregunto pero yo no dije nada-respondí

-por tu bien y el de la niña mas te vale-me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el y me beso a la fuerza.

Mi cuerpo dolía la sabana sobre mi cuerpo solo acentuaba mi palidez, Peter ya había salido rumbo al trabajo; lo pasado la noche anterior hacia retorcerme del asco

-Ma…-hablo mi niña desde el otro lado de la puerta- ya me levante-

-si amor en un momento te preparo el desayuno-respondí y me levante lentamente, con mucho cuidado fui hasta el baño, hoy al igual que ayer deseaba que el agua se llevara todo lo malo de mi vida y me dejara a mi pequeña Christine; ya no pedía que viniera alguien a salvarme no ahora solo quería que todos desaparecieran y mi hija y yo fuéramos felices

Me coloque frente al espejo para ver mi maltrecho cuerpo, en mi rostro había un par de marcas uno justo en mi labio y otro en mi pómulo, y una pequeña raspadura en el lateral derecho de mi frente , mi cuello que hasta ayer por la tarde estaba bien ahora tenían las marcas de sus dedos, mis brazos y piernas con algunos moretones ya casi inexistentes, abrí el frasco que el medico me había recetado, y me introduje a la bañera el problema no fue entrar sino el salir una de mis costillas me dolía y mucho tal vez ahora si me había fracturado.

-Mamita estas bien?-pregunto mi hija mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela yo solo asentí si hablaba sentía que gemiría de dolor- estas segura-

-si amor- dije con voz falsa- estoy...ugh-me queje y no solo por dolor sino por que alguien me había golpeado en ese exacto lugar

-Lo siento, Señ…-mire al hombre frente a mi y sentí por 1ra vez desde que me case paz- Eres tu?-pregunto aquel hombre, afine un poco mas mi vista y...

-Booth?-pregunte-eres tu?-el asintió – no lo puedo creer woow-dije

-Tantos años Bones-dijo y baje la mirada-hey linda señorita por que me miras así-

-yo te miro así por que eres un extraño para mí-

-jajaja-rio y levante mi vista, Booth se inclino para estar a la altura de hija- soy Seeley Booth, bella dama un amigo de tu…-

-de mi mamá?-el asintió su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente

-Ella es Christine, mi hija-dije y sonrió de nuevo

- Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa princesa-dijo y se levanto-hace mucho que no hablamos –

-si, mucho-su mano viajo hasta mi labio

-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?-volvió a preguntar, me sentía incomoda como mentirle a él que me conocía tanto

-yo..-

-Mami es tarde… recuerdas-Christine tiro de mi mano

-Si es cierto, se hace tarde Adiós Booth-dije y comenzamos a caminar pero el me tomo del brazo

-no me has contestado Temperance-

-Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

**Flash Back**

_-Te iras no?-dije mientras el se sentaba frente a mi_

_-Como?...como?-_

_-Jared_ dije y soltó un suspiro cansado_

_-Bones...- comenzó pero lo pare_

_-No, tu me has hecho tantas promesas…-levante la mirada de mi libro- y ahora no las cumples-_

_-Cariño... yo… yo lo hago por mi hermano, por mi madre-dijo e intento tomar mi mano sobre la mesa pero la retire rápidamente_

_-Llévame contigo-dije, pero sabía muy bien su respuesta_

_-No… tú… tú tienes a tus padres y a tu hermano contigo-_

_-Bien-dije me levante de mi asiento –que tengas suerte-dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida_

_-Es que no entiendes!-grito y me gire a verlo-si me quedo nos va a matar; tu tienes una familia amorosa, comprensiva, no me pidas que te aleje de ella-_

_-yo lo único que te pido es que no te alejes de mi, pero si así quieres que sean las cosas, esta bien-_

_-Ayer la golpeo!-dijo furioso- y sabes la impotencia que sentí cuando la vi tirada sin que yo pudiera hacer algo-_

_-y tu sabes la impotencia que siento ahora...-baje la cabeza y di media vuelta- Adiós-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-mami es cierto que es amigo tu yo?-pregunto mi pequeña

-Fuimos amigos cercanos hace tiempo-dije y la mire-pero nos distanciamos-

-Es un señor muy Guapo-sonreí

-Si lo es-mire a mi niña y distinguí un brillo extraño en sus ojos- Christine ni una sola palabra de esto a tu padre, OK?- ella asintió y entro a la escuela

-Temperance deberías llenar una solicitud-insistió mi amiga- Camille busca un nuevo antropólogo forense y tu serias fantástica-

-Angela… no a Peter no le gustaría; además el doctor Addy es bastante bueno-respondí

-Bastante, no es suficiente para Cam, y a Peter le puede gustar o no, es tu vida vívela- sonreí mi amiga estaba loca

-Angie tengo una vida y un empleo bueno, no tengo por que buscar algo mas-mi amiga se acerco a mi y me arrebato la carpeta que tenia en mis manos

-La vida esta hecha para hacer algo mas que…-sacudió la carpeta en el aire –inventario del museo-Se acerco mas y yo me tense-Estoy segura que…- "oh no" pensé –Linda que te paso?-

-Nada-mentí

-Nada, Temperance ese es un golpe… quien te golpeo?-pregunto y yo di un paso atrás- Fue Peter verdad-dijo segura-si, si ese maldito canalla, como se atreve a…-

-Angela!-le grite- no me paso nada fue… un accidente-

-Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo-dijo sarcástica

-Peter nos llevo ayer a la feria y tuve una muy, muy mala experiencia con los carritos chocones- volvi a mentir y esta vez rogaba por que se lo creyera

-Tempe..-

-Es la verdad-

-Bien-suspiro-finjamos que te creo ok-yo la mire con dudas

-por que buscan a un nuevo antropólogo?-pregunte evadiendo el tema

-Bien, anda, cambia el tema-la mire seria-bien es por que quieren que alguien joven le de "frescura" al departamento-

-Addy es joven-

-Si, pero no esta a tu altura, estudiaste algo para lo que no trabajas y amiga créeme tu no estudiaste tanto para acabar en el sótano del Jeffersonian-

-Mami!-grito mi pequeña mientras corría hacia mi, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos la alce y su risa me envolvió, por escuchar la reír así aguantaría 1000 infiernos, mi niña era mi mundo.-mira mi dibujo-dijo y me enseño una hoja –tu eres la reina yo la princesa y…. papi es el rey malvado-dijo lo ultimo en susurro

-Christine..-

-no te preocupes papa jamás lo vera, lo prometo-dijo y coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón

-Ok, y que tal te fue hoy en la escuela?-pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-Fue genial, hoy llego un niño nuevo-

-Así-

-Si, se llama Parker, es un niño muy lindo de ojos chocolate y pelo rubio-mire a mi hija con una sonrisa en mi rostro-Se acaba de mudar de N.Y –

-y se volvieron amigos muy rápido verdad-

-MAMA-dijo mi hija lago avergonzada y yo reí

**Sueño**

_-__Se siente bien no crees?-dijo él mientras tocaba lentamente mi vientre_

_-Si- dije y gire mi rostro para poder besar sus labios_

_-Sabes- comenzó a hablar- Veo un futuro a tu lado, los dos juntos- yo reí_

_Así…y como es?-pregunte_

_-Veo una casa grande de color Blanco, un jardín gigante con un par de arboles; de uno de ellos cuelga un columpio donde estas tu-me ve y me besa-hermosa, junto al otro hay una enorme piscina-reí- que?-pregunta_

_-siempre quieres una piscina enorme creo que es tu mas grande sueño-se ríe conmigo_

_-ese y que tu estés siempre conmigo-me sonrojo, no lo puedo evitar, solo él logra hacer que me sonroje_

_-continua-le digo_

_-Esta bien….haber….ah si, junto a la piscina hay una pequeña niña de piel blanca como porcelana-Seeley taca mi brazo delicadamente-y con cabellos castaños dorados como el tu yo-sonreí imaginándomela-con unos ojos azules profundos-_

_-como los míos?-_

_-si, y va corriendo por todo el Jardín con su hermoso vestido blanco, me ve y grita "Papi!" y salta de alegría, la levanto en brazos y nos reunimos con su hermosa mami-deposita un beso en mi cabello- y yo le doy un beso con mucho amor-me volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso se prolongo bastante-y que te parece nuestro futuro?-_

_-muy hermoso-me acomodo en su pecho- me encanta, y como se llamara esa hermosa niña?-_

_-Christine-dice con una sonrisa _

**Fin del Sueño**

-Hablaste dormida anoche-dijo Peter y mi cuerpo se tenso –debe haber sido un sueño muy vivido-

-Así… no recuerdo-mentí

-si, además de que hablabas muy claro-dijo Peter en un tono molesto, eche un vistazo rápido hacia las escaleras; no quería que ella presenciara esto; intente alejarme lentamente sin llamar su atención pero el tomo mi brazo derecho con fuerza-QUIEN ERA!-grito contra mi rostro-CON QUIEN SOÑABAS IDIOTA!-me estrello contra la pared mas cercana; gemí de dolor, coloco su mano izquierda en mi mandíbula haciendo fuerza

-yo…yo..no..no-dije con dificultad

-Si, claro-aplico mas fuerza en su mano y coloco su mano derecha sobre mi cuello

-déjame-susurre, pero aplico mas presión sobre mi cuello , el aire comenzó a faltarme –por…po…r fffaaavo….r—dije y mis pies dejaron de sentir el piso, el aire me faltaba y el sonido de mi corazón desbocado se escuchaba con fuerza, yo debía estar completa mente roja por la presión, de la nada sentí el aire entrar y el suelo frio golpear contra mi cabeza

-si me llego a enterar que me engañas, te mueres y la niña también junto con tu amante-dijo amenazante, yo solo pude asentir lentamente mientras tosía- levántate estúpida!-grito- sabes que **no me gusta ver basura** en el suelo-dijo y salió de la cocina dejándome ahí

* * *

hola se que he estado fuera de esto por un buen rato pero escuche una canción y el episodio donde brennan parece ser hechizada y Booth la ve en el hospital toda golpeada y bueno me llego esto

si les gusta diganme y si no pues tambien jajajajajajaja

besoooooooooooooooos

Angelo


	2. Lie

**LIE**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

* * *

_junto a la piscina hay una pequeña niña de piel blanca como porcelana-Seeley taca mi brazo delicadamente-y con cabellos castaños dorados como el tu yo-sonreí imaginándomela-con unos ojos azules profundos-_

_-como los míos?-_

_-si, y va corriendo por todo el Jardín con su hermoso vestido blanco, me ve y grita "Papi!" y salta de alegría, la levanto en brazos y nos reunimos con su hermosa mami-deposita un beso en mi cabello- y yo le doy un beso con mucho amor-me volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso se prolongo bastante-y que te parece nuestro futuro?-_

_-muy hermoso-me acomodo en su pecho- me encanta, y como se llamara esa hermosa niña?-_

_-Christine-dice con una sonrisa _

**Fin del Sueño**

-Hablaste dormida anoche-dijo Peter y mi cuerpo se tenso –debe haber sido un sueño muy vivido-

-Así… no recuerdo-mentí

-si, además de que hablabas muy claro-dijo Peter en un tono molesto, eche un vistazo rápido hacia las escaleras; no quería que ella presenciara esto; intente alejarme lentamente sin llamar su atención pero el tomo mi brazo derecho con fuerza-QUIEN ERA!-grito contra mi rostro-CON QUIEN SOÑABAS IDIOTA!-me estrello contra la pared mas cercana; gemí de dolor, coloco su mano izquierda en mi mandíbula haciendo fuerza

-yo…yo..no..no-dije con dificultad

-Si, claro-aplico mas fuerza en su mano y coloco su mano derecha sobre mi cuello

-déjame-susurre, pero aplico mas presión sobre mi cuello , el aire comenzó a faltarme –por…po…r fffaaavo….r—dije y mis pies dejaron de sentir el piso, el aire me faltaba y el sonido de mi corazón desbocado se escuchaba con fuerza, yo debía estar completa mente roja por la presión, de la nada sentí el aire entrar y el suelo frio golpear contra mi cabeza

-si me llego a enterar que me engañas, te mueres y la niña también junto con tu amante-dijo amenazante, yo solo pude asentir lentamente mientras tosía- levántate estúpida!-grito- sabes que **no me gusta ver basura** en el suelo-dijo y salió de la cocina dejándome ahí

* * *

**LIE**

-Te ves muy linda hoy mami!- dijo mi niña-me gusta mucho tu sweater y el color verde es lindo-sonreí mientras subía un poco mas el cuello de tortuga del sweater para que no se vieran las marcas de mi cuello

-Sra. Mathews- me saludo la maestra encargada de la puerta-un gusto verla-dijo, yo sonreí

-po…-carraspee- Pórtate… bien Christine-dije con la voz un poco ronca

-se encuentra bien?-pregunto la maestra a lo cual yo asentí

-Me quiere dar gripa-dije

-Parker!-grito mi niña, me gire para poder ver a aquel pequeño- mira ella es mi mamá-dijo y sonreí

-Hola, Sra.-dijo él

-Hola, Parker-

-Christine, Sra. él es mi papá-señalo al hombre que estaba detrás de él y fue cuando lo vi

-Mami es el SR. Guapo-dijo mi niña y él sonrió torcidamente

-Hola de nuevo Christine-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Ya se conocían papá?-

-Hace un par de días-dijo mirándome. Yo mire a Christine

-Ya es hora… entra a la escuela-ella asintió y corrió hacia adentro seguida de Parker- Que me estas siguiendo-dije mientras lo encaraba

-No, anote a Parker hace un par de Semanas, la verdad no sabia que tu hija también estaba aquí-me gire y comencé a caminar- Oye!-grito mientras me alcanzaba

-Que!-le grite

-Te ves mas linda enojada, y ese sweater se ve precioso en ti- dijo y baje la cabeza-Si te soy sincero deseaba mucho volver a verte-iba a responder pero alguien me tomo con fuerza de la cintura haciendo que diera un paso atrás

-Amor!-dijo Peter en un tono extremadamente meloso-por que tardabas tanto?... Hola, soy el esposo de Tempe…Peter-

-Mucho gusto soy…-

-Es el padre de Parker-lo interrumpí-el nuevo compañero de Christine, Jared creo que el viernes es mejor-dije; Booth me veía extrañado por haber usado el nombre de su hermano

-El viernes?-pregunto mi "amado" marido

-Si, es una fiesta de Bienvenida y Parker invito a Christine y él Sr. Jared me pidió permiso-la mirada de Booth era intimidante estaba segura que quería saber por que mentía

-Oh, bueno Jared- comenzó mi esposo-MI MUJER ha dado permiso así que MI PRINCESA estará ahí-

-Eh, si, si muy bien-dijo Booth y yo suspire de alivio

-Bien hasta luego Jared,-dijo Peter y méjalo lejos de ahí.

-Temperance Brennan- dijo la morena- sabia que Ángela te buscaría, me encanta,-sonrí- así que quieres el trabajo no?... tienes muy buenas credenciales

-la verdad doctora…-comencé

-Cam, solo dime Cam-

-Cam la verdad yo me presente solo por que se lo prometí a Angela-

-y créeme que ella dudo que vinieras, pero yo tenia fe de que si lo harías, y por eso….estas contratada-

-Que?-

-Lo que oíste linda, eres mi nueva antropóloga-dijo ella sonriendo

-Enserio…-Cam asintió-Gracias-

-bien ahora hablemos de tus actividades ok-yo asentí-mi antropólogo anterior discutía mucho con su compañero, por que sabrás que este departamento trabaja en colaboración con el FBI- volví a asentir- bien en las ultimas semanas mandaron a un nuevo Agente y Sam no quería que la historia se repitiera así que renuncio, tu trabajo va a empezar la siguiente semana, en esta sección del Instituto y cuando te toque ir a un caso te iré explicando, estas de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-bien ahora te mostrare tu oficina-dijo levantándose yo la seguí estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez algo nerviosa no sabia como reaccionara Peter cuando se entere. Cam me guio a una oficina hermosa a solo un par de la suya- Espero y te sientas cómoda aquí-

-se que lo hare-

-Fantástico…ahora que te parece si vamos a celebrar.- sonreí

-Alguien dijo… celebrar-ambas miramos hacia la puerta

-Angela!-dijo Cam- celebraremos que Temperance será nuestra nueva antropóloga

-fantástico, que tal si vamos a comer al FUNDER FATHERS-

-si, que te parece Tempe-

-yo… yo no lo se-dije

-vamos Cielo, Christine sale hasta las 5:30 y te ve en la parada no?-yo asentí-bien entonces no hay problema… son apenas las 3:45 no te preocupes-dijo mi amiga

-Y Hodgins-dijo mi amiga mientras daba un sorbo a su trago

-oh, Dios-dijo Cam mientras reía, cuídate de él Tempe estuvo coqueteando conmigo un mes completo-yo reí- luego le dije que mi "marido" llegaba a casa una noche-rio mas fuerte- él me siguió, claro no sabia que yo ya lo había visto…y entonces justo a la entrada de mi apartamento encontré a un hombre bastante guapo… lo gire y lo bese-yo me que de sorprendida ante el relato.

-Claro que ahora ya no puede verla a los ojos-comento mi amiga.-mi novio a sentado cabeza-sonrió

-me disculpan un segundo-hablo Cam-voy al tocador-dijo y se fue

-Alguien te esta vigilando desde hace rato-comenzó Angela.

-que?-Angela me miro con la ceja alzada

-El hombre guapo dela barra-gire mi rostro lentamente había muchos hombres-el que esta a unos lugares del pasillo de los baños-regrese mi visa y….me tense no podía ser, él volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sentía una fuerza que me impedía apartar la vista.-Tempe….hola?...Temperance me estas escuchando?-dijo mi amiga y pude despegar la vista de él.

-Eh.?- pregunte

-Así que lo conoces?-pregunto

-me disculpas voy…al tocador-dije y no espere respuesta me dirigí al pasillo de los baños. Cuando doble a la derecha me quede parada junto a la pared

-Hola-dijo él

-Booth-respondí

-sigo pensando que te ves muy linda con ese sweater- volví a sonrojarme como en la mañana

-yo..yo.. quería..en la maña…na-intente decir

-Así, me debes una explicación por lo de la mañana-comenzó

-yo…yo..-Dios hacia mucho calor, comenzaba a sofocarme estire un poco del cuello de mi sweater para refrescarme pero su mano tomo la mía

-Que te paso?-pregunto mire la dirección de sus ojos, el miraba la marca en mi cuello-Bones… que te paso?-volvió a preguntar me aleje lo mas que pude pero su mano no me soltaba

-Tengo que irme…-dije y zafe con fuerza mi mano

-Aun me debes un par de explicaciones-dijo serio- Quien te …-se quedo callado- fue tu esposo..él te…-

-NO!-grite-tu no conoces a Peter.. no hables de él-

-Entonces? Si no fue él quien?-dude tenia que mentir

-Yo..yo lo hice…-dije segura -es emocionante-volví a mentir- lo hago muy a menudo….es excitante sentir como el aire falta como tus pulmones se queman-dije

-Estas loca!-grito y se alejo corrí a la mesa y Angela me miro interrogante

-Me…me tengo que ir..perdón-dije tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí corriendo.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde tenia que estar en la parada a las 6:00 y ya eran las 6:45 Peter iba a estar muy muy enojado

-Donde estabas imbécil!-me grito desde el pórtico de la casa

-perdón…-dije con la cabeza baja-el trabajo-me excuse- y un golpe en mi rostro hizo que callera al piso

-Tu crees que me creo eso… no soy estúpido.-dijo y pateo mi estomago-entra a la casa- me tomo del cabello y me arrastro dentro

**Sueño**

**_-_**_hola?... estas bien?-preguntan y yo levanto el rostro hace un poco mas de 3 años que Booth me había dejado y aun me dolía- hola mi… mi nombre es Peter…-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-soy… Temperance-dije_

_-Hola..sonrió torcidamente se parecía a…- te sientes bien?- pregunto una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla –tu no deberías derramar una sola lagrima, por nada-me dijo coloco un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro como lo había hecho Booth tantas veces._

_._

.

_-el se fue… pero fue mi culpa… por mi culpa el me abandono- solloce_

_- pues..para mi que él perdió y yo gane- mire a Peter_

_-de que hablas-_

_-que si el no se hubiera ido yo no hubiera tenido una oportunidad con tigo-dijo y me beso por primera vez en 4 años me sentí muy feliz_

**Fin del Sueño**

Desperté Sollozando y mire al hombre con el que compartía mi cama ya no era el de antes

* * *

_Hola... aquí esta un nuevo cap espero y les guste he leído sus reviews muchas gracias a todos, y tomare sus opiniones y peticiones en cuenta_

_bien me despido nos vemos_

**Angelo**


	3. Remember

**REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

* * *

-Hola-dijo él

-Booth-respondí

-sigo pensando que te ves muy linda con ese sweater- volví a sonrojarme como en la mañana

-yo..yo.. quería..en la maña…na-intente decir

-Así, me debes una explicación por lo de la mañana-comenzó

-yo…yo..-Dios hacia mucho calor, comenzaba a sofocarme estire un poco del cuello de mi sweater para refrescarme pero su mano tomo la mía

-Que te paso?-pregunto mire la dirección de sus ojos, el miraba la marca en mi cuello-Bones… que te paso?-volvió a preguntar me aleje lo mas que pude pero su mano no me soltaba

-Tengo que irme…-dije y zafe con fuerza mi mano

-Aun me debes un par de explicaciones-dijo serio- Quien te …-se quedo callado- fue tu esposo..él te…-

-NO!-grite-tu no conoces a Peter.. no hables de él-

-Entonces? Si no fue él quien?-dude tenia que mentir

-Yo..yo lo hice…-dije segura -es emocionante-volví a mentir- lo hago muy a menudo….es excitante sentir como el aire falta como tus pulmones se queman-dije

-Estas loca!-grito y se alejo corrí a la mesa y Angela me miro interrogante

-Me…me tengo que ir..perdón-dije tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí corriendo.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde tenia que estar en la parada a las 6:00 y ya eran las 6:45 Peter iba a estar muy muy enojado

-Donde estabas imbécil!-me grito desde el pórtico de la casa

-perdón…-dije con la cabeza baja-el trabajo-me excuse- y un golpe en mi rostro hizo que callera al piso

-Tu crees que me creo eso… no soy estúpido.-dijo y pateo mi estomago-entra a la casa- me tomo del cabello y me arrastro dentro

**Sueño**

**_-_**_hola?... estas bien?-preguntan y yo levanto el rostro hace un poco mas de 3 años que Booth me había dejado y aun me dolía- hola mi… mi nombre es Peter…-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-soy… Temperance-dije_

_-Hola..sonrió torcidamente se parecía a…- te sientes bien?- pregunto una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla –tu no deberías derramar una sola lagrima, por nada-me dijo coloco un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro como lo había hecho Booth tantas veces._

_._

.

_-el se fue… pero fue mi culpa… por mi culpa el me abandono- solloce_

_- pues..para mi que él perdió y yo gane- mire a Peter_

_-de que hablas-_

_-que si el no se hubiera ido yo no hubiera tenido una oportunidad con tigo-dijo y me beso por primera vez en 4 años me sentí muy feliz_

**Fin del Sueño**

Desperté Sollozando y mire al hombre con el que compartía mi cama ya no era el de antes

**REMEMBER**

Me removí incomoda nuevamente eran las 3:30 de la mañana; los nervios me hacían imposible conciliar el sueño por que el solo hecho de pensaren como podría Peter reaccionar ante mi acenso en el instituto me hacia desear no tener que decírselo.. pero bien sabia yo que él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano y eso seria mucho peor para mi y para mi hija

**Flash Back**

_-tienes la oportunidad de irte a Londres eso es genial Tempe- me dijo mi amiga_

_-si lo se-respondí_

_-y vas a aceptar?-_

_-ya acepte… mi carrera me apasiona…y es lo mas importante para mí-iba diciendo cuando gritaron mi nombre_

_-Temperance!-me gire y vi a Peter mi novio desde hacia 2 años_

_-Peter- dije con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vi su rostro molesto -Nos vemos luego Clare-dije_

_-Hola.. Peter-dijo ella- yo suspire_

_-Tempe tenemos que hablar-dijo con voz fría_

_-Clare.. nos vemos luego-dije y antes de que ella me respondiera. Peter jalo de mi brazo-Que te pasa!-grite zafándome de él_

_-Te vas?-dijo directo_

_-Como..como te enteraste?-pregunte, se suponía que seria una sorpresa_

_-el Profesor Nickman me felicito por tener una novia inteligente con una beca completa en Inglaterra-_

_-Peter yo…-comencé_

_-No te vallas-dijo tomándome de las manos.-no me dejes por favor…no te vallas-_

_-Peter-dije en susurro-es mi carrera mi oportunidad-_

_-por favor-dijo mirándome con ojos vidriosos-no me abandones-_

_-tu sabes lo mucho que amo mi carrera Peter-_

_-así, que no te importo-dijo soltándome las manos y volviendo a su rostro molesto_

_-si me importas-_

_-pero.-dijo el_

_-pero…es importante para mi-el rio y movió su cabeza negativamente_

_-te das cuenta de lo que haces, te vas igual que él… piensas en ti igual que él… solo en ti.-me quede sorprendida no podía creer lo que escuchaba_

_-eso…eso no es verdad-dije lentamente_

_-segura… por que él te dejo sola y completamente destrozada; yo te encontré y te cuide, te cure y ahora sin mas me quieres dejar… te quieres ir dejándome solo y completamente destruido…y todo por un futuro mejor un futuro diferente igual que él-lo abofetee_

_-perdón-dije mientras cubría mi boca_

_-si… supongo que me lo merezco…-dijo y en sus ojos pude ver odio-por que no mejor te vas ahora mismo-yo negué-si vete, déjame igual que como estabas tu inservible-dijo y se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome ahí parada llorando sola_

_-te amo-fue lo único que dije al verlo abrir su departamento –Te amo y tienes razón no pienso ser él no quiero se como él-dije y lo bese pero el me alejo_

_-Temperance-dijo con su voz fría-no te creo-dijo y una lagrima cayo –vete debes tomar un avión-_

_-no!-grite-no por que yo no soy nada sin ti-le dije cayendo de rodillas-tu me ayudaste me hiciste sentir viva de nuevo, me diste luz y me di cuenta de que si me voy me quedare sola sin mi luz…-dije y abrace sus piernas_

_-Temperance párate , sabes que odio que te arrastres-dijo con un tono mas alegre_

_-Perdóname-dije y el asintió me levante y nos besamos…de repente las caricias se fueros haciendo cada vez mas exigentes y el beso cada vez mas apasionado y demandante_

_-n…no…..e….espera-intente decir pero el seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo ahora ligero de ropa- Peter….NO!-grite pero él me abofeteo y tomo del cabello de forma ruda_

_-Eres mía date cuenta idiota-dijo y siguió en su trabajo._

_Al día siguiente me dolía el cuerpo me cubrí como pude con la fina sabana y me dirigí al baño , frente al espejo me revise tenia marcas en los brazos debido a la fuerza de sus manos el cuello lo tenia marcado completamente por lo que pude reconocer como mordidas y la marca de una mano, sentía correr por mi rostro lagrimas y las limpie rápidamente nadie mas que Booth me había tocado_

_-Perdón-dijo tras de mi- es solo que intente…intente ir despacio pero-bajo la cabeza y yo lo abrace, a pesar del dolor creo que yo también lo había disfrutado _

_-estoy bien… muy bien-dije y lo bese en los labios_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonreí para mi misma, por que después de eso llego mi niña mi Christine pero mi relación decayó

**Flash Back**

_-Era lo que querías no estúpida- dijo arrojándome fuertemente contra él sofá_

_-NO!-grite… yo no quería, no podía estar embarazada- no era mi intención-dije sollozando_

_-Bien pues ahora que vas a hacer-dijo serio_

_-De que hablas?-_

_-no me digas que quieres eso-acuso_

_-yo… no pienso abortar-dije segura- es mi hijo- y lo amo- el me miro a los ojos y me abrazo_

_-pasaste la prueba amor…-tomo mi rostro con cuidado y beso mi frente- cásate conmigo-_

_-Que?-_

_-Casémonos-yo lo mire sorprendida un era muy joven para casarme estaba apunto de cursar mi ultimo año de mi carrera- que quieres quedarte sola y cargar con la cosa tu sola-_

_-no-dije_

_-bien. No te preocupes cariño, yo remediare tu error. De acuerdo?-asentí, era cierto no podía hacerlo yo sola yo no servía sola y lo que él medaba me hacia sentir viva-_

_Hacia frio pero no importaba ya estaba en casa y pronto tomaría en brazos a mi pequeña de 11 meses_

_-Peter!-grite mientras dejaba las compras en la mesa de la cocina-Peter ya llegue!- volví a llamarlo_

_-Hola amor-dijo tras de mi- que bueno que llegaste-sonreí todo había cambiado ya no era tan agresivo ni nada conmigo al parecer el hecho de ver a su hija tan pequeña y frágil lo había cambiado_

_-te tengo una sorpresa-dije-me ofrecieron un trabajo en el museo-solté y su cara reflejo molestia_

_-Que?-_

_-voy a trabajar en el Jeffersonian no es fantástico, Christine podrá estar en la guardería mientras yo trabajo-dije contenta_

_-no-respondió tajante_

_-por que?-dije y su mano se estrello en mi rostro haciéndome tropezar contra una mesilla_

_-esta dicho no trabajaras… no lo harás-_

_-ya lo habíamos hablado Peter-_

_-eso es no…-lo mire confundida- te quieres ir no, pues vete, lárgate-dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba a la recamara, ahí abrió una maleta y aventó cosas yo lo mire desesperada-lárgate pero tu sola-me grito y yo negué con la cabeza-la niña se queda conmigo-dijo y aventó por la ventana la maleta causando que mi niña comenzara a llorar… la quise tomar en brazos pero el me aventó contra la puerta-Largo de mi casa estúpida…anda vete a tu trabajito –yo lloraba desconsolada viendo a mi niña llorar_

_-Peter-susurre y el me jaloneo hasta el pórtico_

_-en tiende lárgate y piensa bien las cosas mientras estas a fuera; por que sin mi no eres nada-dijo y me cerro la puerta en la nariz_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me abrace a mi misma no mi marido ya no era el mismo, no era nada comparado a cuando lo conocí ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar en 10 años?

-A noche no podias dormir-dijo desde el marco de la cocina

-tuve una pesadilla-menti

-Brenn…-comenzo lentamente, sentí sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos-yo… -tomo mi mano y yo mre stremesi-No tengas miedo porfavor… Tempe-pronuncio mi nombre mientras delicadamente me giraba para estar frente a él-yo…-paro y con uno de sus dedos toco mi pomulo morado y yo por miedo cerre los ojos ;de repente siento que su tacto se aleja-perdon –dice y yo lo miro sorprendida-perdoname amor murmura mientras se deja caer al suelo de rodillas abrazando mi cintura-de verdad lo lamento-

* * *

_Hola... aquí esta un nuevo cap que creen que pase ahora jajajajaja espero les guste y me dejen un Review._

_Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos la verdad es que consus comentarios me animan aun mas a seguir con esta historia_

_bien me despido nos vemos_

**Angelo**


	4. Changes

**CHANGES**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

* * *

_Hacia frio pero no importaba ya estaba en casa y pronto tomaría en brazos a mi pequeña de 11 meses_

_-Peter!-grite mientras dejaba las compras en la mesa de la cocina-Peter ya llegue!- volví a llamarlo_

_-Hola amor-dijo tras de mi- que bueno que llegaste-sonreí todo había cambiado ya no era tan agresivo ni nada conmigo al parecer el hecho de ver a su hija tan pequeña y frágil lo había cambiado_

_-te tengo una sorpresa-dije-me ofrecieron un trabajo en el museo-solté y su cara reflejo molestia_

_-Que?-_

_-voy a trabajar en el Jeffersonian no es fantástico, Christine podrá estar en la guardería mientras yo trabajo-dije contenta_

_-no-respondió tajante_

_-por que?-dije y su mano se estrello en mi rostro haciéndome tropezar contra una mesilla_

_-esta dicho no trabajaras… no lo harás-_

_-ya lo habíamos hablado Peter-_

_-eso es no…-lo mire confundida- te quieres ir no, pues vete, lárgate-dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba a la recamara, ahí abrió una maleta y aventó cosas yo lo mire desesperada-lárgate pero tu sola-me grito y yo negué con la cabeza-la niña se queda conmigo-dijo y aventó por la ventana la maleta causando que mi niña comenzara a llorar… la quise tomar en brazos pero el me aventó contra la puerta-Largo de mi casa estúpida…anda vete a tu trabajito –yo lloraba desconsolada viendo a mi niña llorar_

_-Peter-susurre y el me jaloneo hasta el pórtico_

_-en tiende lárgate y piensa bien las cosas mientras estas a fuera; por que sin mi no eres nada-dijo y me cerro la puerta en la nariz_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me abrace a mi misma no mi marido ya no era el mismo, no era nada comparado a cuando lo conocí ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar en 10 años?

-A noche no podias dormir-dijo desde el marco de la cocina

-tuve una pesadilla-menti

-Brenn…-comenzo lentamente, sentí sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos-yo… -tomo mi mano y yo mre stremesi-No tengas miedo porfavor… Tempe-pronuncio mi nombre mientras delicadamente me giraba para estar frente a él-yo…-paro y con uno de sus dedos toco mi pomulo morado y yo por miedo cerre los ojos ;de repente siento que su tacto se aleja-perdon –dice y yo lo miro sorprendida-perdoname amor murmura mientras se deja caer al suelo de rodillas abrazando mi cintura-de verdad lo lamento-

**CHANGES**

-No Peter-susurre y su agarre se hizo mas fuerte

-Perdóname… por favor-

-Peter…-murmure y tome con mis manos su rostro- tu no tienes la culpa-abrió la boca para intervenir pero lo detuve con uno de mis dedos, no podía permitir que se culpara de algo que había sido mi culpa yo era la culpable de lo que pasaba- No es tu culpa, es mía… tu solo me hiciste ver mi error, pero yo me merecía esto… lo merecía-dije

-pero mira como te deje… soy un animal… una bestia-

-No… no lo eres- dije mientras me dejaba caer al suelo para estar a su altura- esto es mi culpa de acuerdo tu lo hiciste por mi bien… y es algo que agradezco , por que lo hacer por mi bien-dije y me beso- perdóname a mi… yo no debí haberte hecho enojar-el asintió y me volvió a besar

-te perdono si tu me perdonas-asentí y se levanto del suelo y luego me tendió su mano para que la tomara-te compensare por todo-dijo cuando ya estuve de pie frente a él-Te amo-dijo con una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía- Hoy es viernes no?- yo asentí- bien iremos a cenar esta noche –me abrazo por la cintura y deposito un beso en mi cuello-si después iremos a caminar al parque…como cuando éramos novios recuerdas?-

-Pero… y Christine?-

-Tiene una fiesta o ya lo olvidaste?-fiesta? Me pregunte- estoy seguro que el Sr. Jared no le importara que nuestra princesa pase la noche en su casa con su hijo- si claro, solo que había un problema Jared no era su verdadero nombre y no creo que le haga muy feliz pasar una noche con una niña que no es su hija y mucho menos querrá que me pare por su casa después de todo lo que le he dicho

-Yo llevare a Christine a la Fiesta así te daré tiempo de arreglarte de acuerdo- yo asentí

-Mami… estas muy nerviosa-dijo mi pequeña mientras yo me revisaba el maquillaje

-Tengo que hablar con el papa de Parker Christine… ya no se ve-pregunte a mi hija

-no ya no-murmuro

-Parker… no quiero que estés …-bueno si antes ya estaba nerviosa al escuchar su voz mis nervios se dispararon

-Si papa- murmuro su hijo- Hola mama de Chris-yo le sonreí

-Promételo Parker-dijo Booth sin mirarme

-Te lo prometo no me meteré en problemas-yo mire a mi hija con la ceja alzada y ella solo me respondió alzando los hombros

-de acuerdo que tengas un buen día hijo-dijo y los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia el patio de la escuela dejándonos parados en la acera esperando un adiós. Me gire para verlo pero el solo miro por encima de mi hombro- Sra. que tenga un buen día-dijo y se dio la vuelta dejándome completamente asombrada

-Booth espera-lo llame pero el siguió con su camino-Booth por favor espera…Booth… espera tengo que hablar contigo- le dije y se detuvo en seco estuve a muy poco de chocar contra su espalda

-ahora si quieres hablar con migo no? Pero ayer que te pedía una explicación solo corriste-dijo molesto- no se de que quieres hablar –

-de lo que paso el día que conociste a mi esposo-

-hablas de la mentira o me las marcas de tu cuello- dijo sin mirarme

-Booth… yo… yo-

-Tu que Temperance…. Dime sigues golpeándote para obtener placer-lo mire sorprendida- por que eso fue lo que me dijiste o no?-

-Lo que pasa es que…. Tuve un accidente-mentí

-a si un accidente… mira cuando quieras decirme la verdad búscame-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto- o mejor no al fin eres una señora casada

Entre a la oficina a la que a partir de hoy era la mía, me senté en uno de los sillones , cerré los ojos tratando de aclarar mi mente hasta que escuche a Cam acercarse  
-vamos guapo tu tienes una gran oportunidad aquí con nosotros-me levante de un brinco al sentirla entrar-oh, que bien que ya llegaste mitra te presentare a tu compañero- no podía verlo sabia que el estaba afuera pero como las persianas de la oficina estaban caídas no me daba ningún Angulo de visión- adelante... !3ennan el será tu compañero el agente especial Seeley Booth- dijo y me quede de piedra al verlo entrar  
-que sorpresa- dijo el en voz alta  
-si que lo es-concorde bajando mi mirada  
-ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto mirándonos a ambos  
-si hace ya un tiempo- respondió el  
-eso es ... Perfecto-dijo Cam entusiasmada- se llevaran aun mejor. Bueno los dejare solos para que se pongan al corriente de como trabajaran ok-dijo y salió de la oficina dejándonos a ambos parados sin decir nada  
-así que lo lograste-dijo después de un rato  
-si, me costo mucho pero lo logre-  
-mmhmm, bueno el trabajo será de esta manera- lo mire- yo te traigo el cadáver tu investigas todo lo que quieras me das un informe, y yo te aviso cuando se cierra el caso y si tienes que declarar. Como vez ese era el trato con el doc. anterior así que nos vemos luego-dijo y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse  
- se nota que no has cambiado nada Booth-dije y se detuvo  
-de que hablas?-pregunto mientras se giraba; mostrándome su encantadora sonrisa

**FLASH BACK  
**  
-_un desayuno por favor-le indique a la mujer tras la barra era mi primer día de escuela y hasta ahora todo había salido bien. O eso creí hasta que un chico me empujo -que te pasa!-le grite__  
-perdón -dijo girándose pensaba golpearlo pero su sonrisa me dejo sin habla-hermosa señorita lo siento de verdad- se veía realmente apuesto aquel chico su sonrisa ladina. Aun me tenia hipnotizada-pero los de futbol necesitan su desayuno tu sabes-me guiño un ojo y salí de mi estupor -además soy el capitán del equipo y el siempre preciosa, siempre, va primero-pero que rayos se creía  
-oh perdón no lo sabia -pronuncie y vi que la mujer había dejado ya dos desayunos así que actué sin pensar mucho-pero no te preocupes por mi -tome un bandeja y le sonreí- aquí esta lo tuyo - dije y le vacié la charola encima, después tome la mía y ates de irme lo mire-espero que guste-dije y me fui de ahí_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**  
-se sigue haciendo todo lo que tu dices-dije y soltó una pequeña risa  
-la mayoría de las veces-  
-pues bien sabes que conmigo no funciona-  
-bien y que es lo que propones-  
-quiero estar en campo- vi que iba a negarse -y participación en todo- dije  
-no-  
-si además no quiero que el FBI toque mis cuerpos, siempre cometen errores-  
-eso no es cierto además no dejare que vayas te expondrías-  
-bien busca entonces un nuevo antropólogo forense-  
-créeme que lo hare- dijo y salió de la oficina como un toro enojado. Tal vez me había llegado a pasar un poco con mi actitud con el pero bien sabia de que pie cojeaba y eso me hizo sonreír.

* * *

_Hola... aquí esta un nuevo cap que creen que pase ahora jajajajaja espero les guste y me dejen un Review._

_Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos la verdad es que consus comentarios me animan aun mas a seguir con esta historia_

_bien me despido nos vemos_

**Angelo**


	5. Booth Pov

**BOOTH POV**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

* * *

**FLASH BACK  
**  
-_un desayuno por favor-le indique a la mujer tras la barra era mi primer día de escuela y hasta ahora todo había salido bien. O eso creí hasta que un chico me empujo -que te pasa!-le grite__  
-perdón -dijo girándose pensaba golpearlo pero su sonrisa me dejo sin habla-hermosa señorita lo siento de verdad- se veía realmente apuesto aquel chico su sonrisa ladina. Aun me tenia hipnotizada-pero los de futbol necesitan su desayuno tu sabes-me guiño un ojo y salí de mi estupor -además soy el capitán del equipo y el siempre preciosa, siempre, va primero-pero que rayos se creía  
-oh perdón no lo sabia -pronuncie y vi que la mujer había dejado ya dos desayunos así que actué sin pensar mucho-pero no te preocupes por mi -tome un bandeja y le sonreí- aquí esta lo tuyo - dije y le vacié la charola encima, después tome la mía y ates de irme lo mire-espero que guste-dije y me fui de ahí_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**  
-se sigue haciendo todo lo que tu dices-dije y soltó una pequeña risa  
-la mayoría de las veces-  
-pues bien sabes que conmigo no funciona-  
-bien y que es lo que propones-  
-quiero estar en campo- vi que iba a negarse -y participación en todo- dije  
-no-  
-si además no quiero que el FBI toque mis cuerpos, siempre cometen errores-  
-eso no es cierto además no dejare que vayas te expondrías-  
-bien busca entonces un nuevo antropólogo forense-  
-créeme que lo hare- dijo y salió de la oficina como un toro enojado. Tal vez me había llegado a pasar un poco con mi actitud con el pero bien sabia de que pie cojeaba y eso me hizo sonreír.

**BOOTH POV**

Por que? Por que? Por que? Me preguntaba una y otra vez porque rayos no me había negado, pero como decirle que no si me había atacado con lo que mas me fascinaba de ella

**FLASH BACK  
**_  
como había sido capaz? Me pregunte como que no había notado quien era yo digo hasta se lo había explicado no? Si lo había hecho y le había dedicado una de mis sonrisas y aun así se atrevió a hacer me eso a mi… a mi! A Seeley Booth; fui a los baños para lavarme el aroma de la crema y la extraña mezcla del guisado especial del día no era nada cómodo_

_-vieron a esa preciosura?-dijo uno de mis amigos mientras entraba a las duchas_

_-la chica nueva es hermosa-murmuro otro_

_-tiene un cuerpo que mmm-"si si tenia un buen cuerpo "pensé_

_-y tenia unos ojos-dijo otro y todos rieron_

_-si unos lindos ojos verdes-_

_-ciego!-grito uno-son grises-_

_-serán idiotas!-grite saliendo de la ducha. Todos se giraron a verme-son azules-dije_

_-y como estas tan seguro? Pregunto mi mejor amigo _

_-Sully desconfías de mi?-_

_-no para nada-dijo sarcástico_

_-por que yo la tuve mas cerca que todos ustedes..idiotas-les dije seguro_

_-cierto… la tuviste mas cerca- dijo my amigo Sweets, asentí con una sonrisa_

_-Oye por cierto-empezó Sully - que tal tu desayuno rico?-a este punto todos reían_

_-yo si lo disfrute y mucho-dijo burlón Andrew_

_-si si si… muy graciosos-respondí sarcástico_

_-vamos amigo admítelo a la chica le valió quien fueras-_

_-por eso exactamente quiero acercarme a ella-respondí y todos callaron_

_-déjala a la otra y te avienta otra cosa-_

_-vamos estaba despistado-_

_-aja y que veías?-me quede pensando que había visto… me había disculpado y luego ella me miro desencajada y luego vi sus labios rosas finos y también sus dientes blancos mordiendo su labio inferior levemente y luego estaba embarrado de eso que una vez a la semana dan por "comida".-pues-comencé pero todos ya se habían ido- solo sonreí y me cambie de ropa_

_La estaba esperando recargado en mi motocicleta sabia bien que la chica no vivía nada cerca y que además no tenia coche o a alguien que viniera por ella y eso lo había descubierto en solo 30 minutos después del horario de clases. Ya comenzaba a aburrirme todos ya se habían ido y yo estaba aquí como tarado esperándola_

_-Sabes eres una chica muy difícil de ver- dije cuando al fin salió_

_-Pues no es necesario que me veas, después de todo eres el Gran capitán de futbol no?-dijo secamente_

_-oye… oye…-dije tomándola suavemente del brazo_

_-suéltame!-grito zafando su brazo de mi agarre la mire sorprendido pareciera que me tenia miedo o algo_

_-que te pasa?-murmure_

_-lo…lo siento pero me tengo que ir …es muy tarde-dijo molesta_

_-ok, yo te llevo-invite_

_-así..y en donde –dijo alzando una ceja hay vi que sus ojos parecían mas claros que en la cafetería_

_-en mi moto-respondí mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón_

_-no lo creo-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida_

_-sabes yo debería de estar muy molesto contigo-se detuvo-y a un así estoy ofreciéndote un transporte-_

_-a mi no me importa si estas molesto o no-dijo ella girándose a verme-y lo del transporte puedo irme sola-_

_-no lo creo-_

_-así?-pregunto mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera-y por que señor sabelotodo capital del equipo yo como primero que nadie –dios molesta se veía preciosa_

_-fácil viene una tormenta-señale al cielo las nubes negras no tardarían en llegar- y los taxis a esta hora son muy difíciles de conseguir-ella mordió su labio otra vez y sonrió negando con la cabeza_

_-tu-dijo acercándose a mi-estas acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quieras pero con migo no te será tan fácil-_

_-es cierto, pero no creo que pongas mi mundo de cabeza-dije tendiéndole un casco. Ella sonrió delicadamente la mire así tranquila ahora sus ojos eran..verde agua?_

_-ya lo veremos-dijo antes de subir a la moto_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El sonido de un claxon paro mis recuerdos

El dueño del auto, al que ahora mas que nunca lo odiaba y detestaba, bajo y se acerco a una de las puertas traseras al abrirla vi como una pequeña niña baja y se paraba junto a el

-Sr. Jared… perdón por la tardanza-se excuso mientras me tendía la mano. Yo extendí la mía para darnos el clásico y cordial saludo

-No se preocupe.. todo bien no?-pregunte con falsa amabilidad la verdad quería que esa noche a cavara mal

-Si, Tempe se prepara así que yo traje a mi pequeña y hermosa princesita-dijo tocando su cabello, pero la reacción de la niña me sorprendió; se encogió levemente mirando al suelo y con una mueca extraña

-Bien… Christine Parker va a ordenar la cena, por que no entras esta en la sala- me incline mientras hablaba hasta quedar a su altura- la encontraras muy pronto-ella asintió levemente y alzo la mirada como pidiendo permiso. Su padre asintió y la pequeña camino temerosa, pero cuando ella quedo tras de mi soltó un suspiro y avanzo rápidamente hasta las escaleras de entrada-Dile que no pida mucho chocolate de acuerdo!-le grite antes de que tras pasara la puerta de mi casa

-Espero que a su esposa no le moleste que mi niña se quede aquí?-pregunto

- no hay problema-respondí

-me alego- dijo con una sonrisa

-no soy casado-dije y vi como su sonrisa desapareció y la mía salió a flote

-bien creo que mi MUJER-recalco-ya le explico no?-mi sonrisa disminuyo un poco

-si la recogerá al medio día en el parque-le dije como si nada

-si bueno si no, podríamos recogerla en el McDonald de la Plaza del centro a las 5:00 pm, ya sabe por si nos entretenemos un poco-dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo sonreí falsamente

-claro no se preocupe-dije intentando ocultar mi molestia

-bien-dijo y subió a su auto espere a que se arrancara para borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro la sola imagen de ella y él en la cama inundaba mi sangre de furia de ira y un deseo de matarlo.

Parker había ordenado la cena eran las 6:45 y ellos discutían sobre que película ver mientras comían su postre

-Yo quiero ver la película de Ben10- decía Parker

-No veamos la de la sirenita-contradijo Christine

-Ben10-

-La Sirenita-

-Ben10-decia Parker Haciendo una de las poses de la serie animada

-NO, La Sirenita-Sonreí, ver a Christine me recordaba a Bones

-Que no, Ben10-

-Ok,-hable yo- veamos la de…. Cars-dije sonriendo

-Pero Papá- murmuro Parker

-mmmm… mejor La era de Hielo!-exclamo Christine vi como Parker pensaba detenidamente y luego asentía

-bien… será La era de Hielo –dije mientras ponía el DVD. Antes de que comenzara la película les serví a ambos un poco de helado de Chocolate

-El tuyo con vainilla o fresa Parker-

-mmmm doble chocolate- sonreí negando con la cabeza seria mucha azúcar para el y para mi un desastre total

-siiii, por favor- dijo y sonrió torcidamente intentando convencerme

-bola ½ -dije mientras me preguntaba por que mi hijo tenía que copiar mis métodos de persuasión

-bien-acordó

-y el tu yo Christine?-pregunte mientras tomaba un plato y colocaba una bola de chocolate en el

-no lo se –

-como que no lo sabes?-pregunto Parker-es muy fácil si dices Fresa Papá le pone algo de cereal y si dices Vainilla coloca algo de mermelada-

-Es que no lo se-dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo- no como postre-

-COMO?!-grito Parker desde la sala mientras dejaba su plato en la mesilla

-es solo que a él no le gusta que comamos postre-él? Me pregunte

-quien es él?-pregunto mi audaz hijo

-mi Papá-dijo ella- mi mami si me da postre pero es a escondidas por que él no debe enterarse nunca-

-pero aquí si verdad Papá?-pregunto mi hijo mientras yo me preguntaba que pasaba en esa casa- Papa?-

-eh… si Christine tu aquí puedes comer postre-sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió

-Fresa o vainilla-

-Fresa! Exclamo- no Vainilla… No mejor fresa-ella me miro con duda

-un trato pondré los tres con un poco de cereal ok- ella asintió con una sonrisa, le entregue su plato y se dirigió a la sala

-Sr-dijo Christine y yo me gire para verla ella había regresado con un rostro triste y preocupado-mi mama va a estar bien verdad?- me sorprendí por aquella pregunta

-Si-murmure-ella estará bien- le dije y ella asintió sonriendo y corrió a su asiento

**FLASH BACK**

_-eso no tiene nada que ver!-me grito hace una semana la había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa y con una sonrisa se había despedido de mi y ahora me había ignorado olímpicamente estaba harto_

_-oye que no sabes a quien le gritas?-le pregunte señalándome todos ya veían nuestro espectáculo_

_-oh vamos no me saldrás con eso de nuevo-dijo rodando los ojos-no me importa si eres el presidente de EU o el Rey de Inglaterra-dijo dando la media vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo me había dejado con la palabra en la boca esa… esa chiquilla me había dejado así y no lo pensaba permitir de nuevo._

_Las clases ya habían terminado y ella como siempre evitándome cada que me había logrado acercar se giraba y se iba dejándome con la boca abierta, estaba muy molesto hasta mis amigos habían pasado de mi_

_-Me podrías llevar?- pregunto una dulce voz tras de mi_

_-Ahora si me hablas-dije tratando de controlar mis nervios… raro en mi ya que ninguna chica lograba eso en mi persona_

_-Vamos… Seeley no debes estar molesto-dijo mientras tocaba mi brazo ligeramente_

_-a no?-le pregunte mientras me giraba para verla a la cara, cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho_

_-No-dijo ella segura_

_-bien y por que no me dirigiste la palabra toda la semana?-pregunte_

_-y que querías que te dijera tu yo no somos nada y no había nada que contar-dijo ella muy digna_

_-eso… eso no importaba te hubieras acercado a mi-_

_-a ti?-pregunto con una sonrisa hermosa-jajaja- la mire con el ceño fruncido-pero… si tu eres el Grande y Maravilloso Capitán del Equipo el Fantástico Seeley Booth… como querías que me acercara a ti?-pregunto inocente se veía hermosa y delicada que por un momento me perdí_

_-Eso no es justo esa es mi frase- dije sin nada mas que agregar_

_-entonces ya no estas molesto?- me pregunto. Yo suspire y le entregue un casco_

_-Si,- ella me miro negando lentamente-Pero logre que me hablaras- ella me miro desencajada-quien crees que le pidió a la maestra que te entretuviera-dije con mi característica sonrisa_

_-ya me las pagaras-dijo sonriendo_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Papá?-escuche un murmullo

-Que pasa Parker?-pregunte falsamente somnoliento mientras miraba la hora en el reloj junto a mi cama –son las 3:20 am-

-Es Christine-dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano hasta su alcoba

-que pasa Campeón?-pregunte mientras me acercaba al cuarto donde mi hijo y su amiga compartían la habitación

-ella estaba murmurando cosas extrañas-susurro mi hijo-escucha-dijo y entre a la habitación

-No…no…no por favor…por favor…mami….ayuda….-decía entre sueños, rápidamente me acerque a ella-ayúdame mami…..MAMI!-grito mientras se despertaba

-Christine..-susurre y se abrazo a mi fuertemente

-promételo…promételo…promételo-sollozaba en mi hombro- promete que mi mami estará bien…. Promete que no le hará daño… promételo-sollozo mas fuerte

-Si lo prometo Christine lo prometo-dije mientras me hacia la nota mental de que debía presionar un poco a Bones o no lograría nada

El resto de la noche la pase en la habitación con Christine abrazada a mi como si fuera yo su padre…. Un padre como ya no creo que tiene…" en que te has metido Bones" me pregunte.

**FLASH BACK**

**_-_**_Se mi novia- le dije mientras caminábamos por un parque_

_-Que?-me pregunto sus ojos mostraban duda pero ahora sus ojos verde agua se veían extrañamente luminosos_

_-Todo lo que conozco de ti me encanta…. Tus ojos…-dije mientras los tocaba con delicadeza-cambian de color con tus emociones-_

_-eso no puede ser-dijo segura_

_-pues aunque no lo creas… cuando estas molesta son grises, cuando actúas indiferente se ven azul pálido, cuando sonríes falsamente es verde grisáceo, pero cuando me miras son verde agua… y sabes me pierdo en ellos siempre, has logrado hipnotizarme por completo-calle esperando que ella me interrumpiera y gracias al cielo no lo hizo-tu boca- sonreí torcidamente mientras la tocaba con mi pulgar- no sabes como deseo besarla y cada que me hablas siento que me ruega besarla-_

_-y… p…por que no lo haces- mire su rostro sus ojos estaban cerrados y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando la bese lentamente sus labios estaban ligeramente húmedos y los míos se movían lentamente sobre los suyo, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire_

_-puse tu mundo de cabeza-murmuro contra mis labios mientras sus manos tocaban la parte trasera de mi cuello_

_-y yo el tuyo-_

_-eso no lo creo-dijo y yo la bese de nuevo y una sonrisa cubrió mis labios sin dejarla de besar_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Bones-murmure mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Christine- que rayos paso?-

* * *

**Hola a todos... primero que nada quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado ya que son muy importantes para mi y eso me demuestra que esta loca historia les ha gustado.**

**Segundo es disculparme con todos ustedes por el retraso de esta historia pero no ha sido un mes muy facil para mi entre mi trabajo y mi papá no me ha sido posible subir un cap mas a esta historia**

**Tercero, bien varias chicas me han comentado que querian saber mas de Booth & Brennan jovenes cuando se conocieron esto es solo una parte ya que hay mas misterios por que por ejemplo:**

**1.- por que brennan y Booth se rindieron tan pronto cuando el se hiba**

**2.-por que rompieron contacto**

**3.-por que en el primer recuerdo de este cap Brennan luce tensa cuando el la sujeta**

**4.-que hara ahora booth despues de su promesa**

**5.-que pasara ahora que ambos trabajan juntos**

**Son preguntas que espero contestar pronto para ustedes y para mi por que esta historia no la he terminado de escribir, pero lo que si les adelanto es que despues del siguiente cap ya nada sera tan facil ni sencillo para ellos y puede que entre mas juntos esten mas alejados esten el uno del otro**

**Bien eso es todo de mi parte hoy y espero actualizar pronto .Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que sea la sig semana. Espero y les guste besotes a todos**

**...A.N.G.E.L.O...**


	6. TRUE PART I

**TRUE PART I**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Summary****:**-que te paso?-pregunto-su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior borrando un poco de maquillaje –quien te hizo esto?- -Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida-dije y me zafe de su agarre, sentí su mirada en mi nuca pero no me detuve solo seguí mi camino como él lo había hecho años atrás

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_-eso no tiene nada que ver!-me grito hace una semana la había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa y con una sonrisa se había despedido de mi y ahora me había ignorado olímpicamente estaba harto_

_-oye que no sabes a quien le gritas?-le pregunte señalándome todos ya veían nuestro espectáculo_

_-oh vamos no me saldrás con eso de nuevo-dijo rodando los ojos-no me importa si eres el presidente de EU o el Rey de Inglaterra-dijo dando la media vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo me había dejado con la palabra en la boca esa… esa chiquilla me había dejado así y no lo pensaba permitir de nuevo._

_Las clases ya habían terminado y ella como siempre evitándome cada que me había logrado acercar se giraba y se iba dejándome con la boca abierta, estaba muy molesto hasta mis amigos habían pasado de mi_

_-Me podrías llevar?- pregunto una dulce voz tras de mi_

_-Ahora si me hablas-dije tratando de controlar mis nervios… raro en mi ya que ninguna chica lograba eso en mi persona_

_-Vamos… Seeley no debes estar molesto-dijo mientras tocaba mi brazo ligeramente_

_-a no?-le pregunte mientras me giraba para verla a la cara, cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho_

_-No-dijo ella segura_

_-bien y por que no me dirigiste la palabra toda la semana?-pregunte_

_-y que querías que te dijera tu yo no somos nada y no había nada que contar-dijo ella muy digna_

_-eso… eso no importaba te hubieras acercado a mi-_

_-a ti?-pregunto con una sonrisa hermosa-jajaja- la mire con el ceño fruncido-pero… si tu eres el Grande y Maravilloso Capitán del Equipo el Fantástico Seeley Booth… como querías que me acercara a ti?-pregunto inocente se veía hermosa y delicada que por un momento me perdí_

_-Eso no es justo esa es mi frase- dije sin nada mas que agregar_

_-entonces ya no estas molesto?- me pregunto. Yo suspire y le entregue un casco_

_-Si,- ella me miro negando lentamente-Pero logre que me hablaras- ella me miro desencajada-quien crees que le pidió a la maestra que te entretuviera-dije con mi característica sonrisa_

_-ya me las pagaras-dijo sonriendo_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Papá?-escuche un murmullo

-Que pasa Parker?-pregunte falsamente somnoliento mientras miraba la hora en el reloj junto a mi cama –son las 3:20 am-

-Es Christine-dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano hasta su alcoba

-que pasa Campeón?-pregunte mientras me acercaba al cuarto donde mi hijo y su amiga compartían la habitación

-ella estaba murmurando cosas extrañas-susurro mi hijo-escucha-dijo y entre a la habitación

-No…no…no por favor…por favor…mami….ayuda….-decía entre sueños, rápidamente me acerque a ella-ayúdame mami…..MAMI!-grito mientras se despertaba

-Christine..-susurre y se abrazo a mi fuertemente

-promételo…promételo…promételo-sollozaba en mi hombro- promete que mi mami estará bien…. Promete que no le hará daño… promételo-sollozo mas fuerte

-Si lo prometo Christine lo prometo-dije mientras me hacia la nota mental de que debía presionar un poco a Bones o no lograría nada

El resto de la noche la pase en la habitación con Christine abrazada a mi como si fuera yo su padre…. Un padre como ya no creo que tiene…" en que te has metido Bones" me pregunte.

**FLASH BACK**

**_-_**_Se mi novia- le dije mientras caminábamos por un parque_

_-Que?-me pregunto sus ojos mostraban duda pero ahora sus ojos verde agua se veían extrañamente luminosos_

_-Todo lo que conozco de ti me encanta…. Tus ojos…-dije mientras los tocaba con delicadeza-cambian de color con tus emociones-_

_-eso no puede ser-dijo segura_

_-pues aunque no lo creas… cuando estas molesta son grises, cuando actúas indiferente se ven azul pálido, cuando sonríes falsamente es verde grisáceo, pero cuando me miras son verde agua… y sabes me pierdo en ellos siempre, has logrado hipnotizarme por completo-calle esperando que ella me interrumpiera y gracias al cielo no lo hizo-tu boca- sonreí torcidamente mientras la tocaba con mi pulgar- no sabes como deseo besarla y cada que me hablas siento que me ruega besarla-_

_-y… p…por que no lo haces- mire su rostro sus ojos estaban cerrados y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando la bese lentamente sus labios estaban ligeramente húmedos y los míos se movían lentamente sobre los suyo, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire_

_-puse tu mundo de cabeza-murmuro contra mis labios mientras sus manos tocaban la parte trasera de mi cuello_

_-y yo el tuyo-_

_-eso no lo creo-dijo y yo la bese de nuevo y una sonrisa cubrió mis labios sin dejarla de besar_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Bones-murmure mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Christine- que rayos paso?-

**TRUE PART I**

-Chicos lo waffles se enfrían-les hable mientras colocaba el ultimo Waffle en el plato, mi hijo y Christine corrieron al desayunador-Parker miel o frutas?-

-Frutas!-dijo y coloque sobre sus waffles un par de fresas y zarzamoras junto con unos trozos de Kiwi

-Christine?-pregunte pero no me respondía -Hey princesa-llame y ella levanto la cabeza

-Frutas-dijo

-que pasa linda?-volví a preguntar

-nada-murmuro mientras tomaba el plato que le ofrecía

-tu no deberías tener un rostro trísate-dije

-Papá tiene razón una mujer no debe nunca mostrar tristeza y si lo hace hay que hacerla reí o el mundo encontrara su fin-sonreí lo había aprendido Pops

-Quien dice eso?-pregunto la pequeña

-mi abuelo-dijo alzando los hombros-dice que lo que mi papá no aprendió lo tengo que aprender yo-

-es mucho?-yo escuchaba atento

-si-dijo Parker con todo cansado

-Eso no es verdad-dije-aprendí una que otra cosa-Acaben pronto que iremos al Parque en Bicicleta-dije y Parker acabo el desayuno en 5 minutos y corrió a su habitación a lavarse la boca

-ya no tardaremos para ver a tu mami-dije a la pequeña frente a mi

-si-dijo sin mirarme

-Hey!-le llame- no estes triste –dije mientras sonreía

-no…pero-la mire con la ceja alzada-de lo de ayer no le digas a mi mama, por favor-dijo usando la característica mirada de su madre

**FLASH BACK**

_Entre desganado a la oficina; Camille me había dicho que no, "No hay un antropólogo forense mas calificado que ella….además Booth aunque lo hubiera ninguno aceptaría en trabajar con el FBI aunque le ofrecieras una expedición con todo pagado para beneficio de la ciencia….. Así que es ella o te regresas a NY "  
Esas habían sido sus palabras textuales así que aunque no quisiera tendría que aceptar_

_-Ya encontraste mi reemplazo?-pregunto burlona_

_-sigues siendo una tramposa-dije entrando a la oficina- sabias perfectamente lo que Cam diría-_

_-si, si lo sabia-dijo sin mirarme_

_-Acepto pero con unas condiciones-ella me miro y sus ojos azules me saludaron era increíble como después de todo este tiempo sus ojos aun brillaban-Si quieres ir a Campo no podrás llevar un arma-_

_-Pero como se supone que me defenderé?_

_-yo soy tu arma-dije serio_

_-la siguiente condición-_

_-mi auto solo llevaremos mi auto por lo tanto solo yo lo puedo conducir-vi que iba a replicar y suspire cansadamente_

_-por que soy buena conductora-_

_-tienes un auto con chaleco antibalas y armas autorizadas?-ella negó mordiendo ligeramente su labio, me estremecí.- bien por eso_

_-eso es todo?-dude un poco antes de responderle_

_-Por ahora-dije sonriendo_

_-bien entonces Aceptare…. Solo si me haces un favor-dijo ella un poco nerviosa_

_-Que pasa?-dije preocupado_

_-necesito un favor sin preguntas ni reclamos ok-dijo misteriosa_

_-ya dime que pasa?-_

_-Necesito que cuides a Christie esta noche-Que?! Me pregunte y en mi cara debió ver la duda por que enseguida me respondió-Recuerdas hace unos días conociste a mi esposo-abrí la boca pero ella hablo de nuevo- no me interrumpas…. Se que tal ves la forma en la que se conocieron no fue la mejor-_

_-no fue la mejor Bones le mentiste, sobre quien era yo-_

_-lo se es solo que ….tendremos algo esta noche y según lo que dije días a tras Peter quiere que Christine vaya a tu casa a la "fiesta"-_

_-No.-respondí tajante_

_-Por favor-_

_-no pídele a alguien mas conmigo no cuentes…además… olvídalo-_

_-por favor…solo será una noche y no te molestare mas-_

_-No-_

_-Por favor-dijo mientras ponía sus ojos azul cielo sobre mi_

_-No, hagan lo que tengan que hacer otro día, con otra persona de ayudante-dije antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a dirigirme hacia la salida_

_-Booth no lo entiendes – dijo haciendo que me detuviera- es la oportunidad de recuperar mi matrimonio-dijo y un puñal atravesó mi corazón-quiero recuperar a mi marido-me gire para verla a los ojos_

_-Bones..no me pidas-_

_-por favor -dijo con unos ojos tristes- por favor y te prometo explicar todo pero por favor hazlo-dijo y yo no me pude resistir esa mirada aun me hechizaba_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-por favor… solo no le digas nada y olvida lo que paso- dijo nerviosa

-Christine?-comencé- pasa algo en tu casa-

-A…A…Algo?-pregunto

-si, algo raro, algo que no sea normal-

-en mi casa todo es normal-dijo sin mirarme lo que me hizo dudar

-Christine tu Papá les pega?-pregunte y ella se tenso

**Brennan POV**

-Christine, no vayas a decir nada de lo que pasa aquí a Parker o a su papá, me entiendes

-si mama-dijo mi pequeña con tono cansado

-Absolutamente nada Christine…por favor, lo que pasa aquí es…. Es un secreto-le dije tratando de convencerla

-si…–respondió ella- mami?-pregunto y la mire a los ojos- vas a estar bien verdad? Te voy a ver mañana cierto?-pregunto muy angustiada, solo atine a abrazarla fuertemente y a entregarle mi amor de madre

-Si amor- susurre en su oído- estera bien-afirme

-promételo-dijo ella

-te lo juro- le dije mientras la alejaba de mi para ver sus ojos –voy a estar bien hermosa-le dije y escuche pasos cerca de la habitación

-Chriss-dijo mi marido- es hora de irnos el padre de Parker debe de estar esperándonos-mi pequeña solo asintió levemente y salió con cautela de la habitación

-no me gusta que actué así conmigo… soy su padre-dijo mientras me miraba con tristeza

-Peter-dije con cautela

- voy a lograr ganarme su amor… te lo prometo-dijo muy seguro por lo que yo asentí, el se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mis labios- te amo-murmuro

-y yo a ti- le dije y después abandono la habitación. Cuando escuche el carro arrancar suspire y caí pesadamente en mi cama, yo quería de verdad esto? Me pregunte a mi misma mientras tocaba mis labios "si" pensé "quiero recuperar mi matrimonio mi familia y la estabilidad que desde hace mucho perdí"

Alice nuevamente las arrugas de mi vestido era algo muy sencillo color crema, sencillo y nada provocativo, era un vestido, era el vestido con el que me había casado

**FLASH BACK**

_Me mire en el espejo con el detrás de mi, algo me decía que no estaba bien que no debía hacerlo pero… entonces yo que aria, seria diferente , podría yo con esto… podría con mi futuro… la respuesta fue muy simple, NO, yo no podría hacer esto sola…. Necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien estaba parado tras de mi sonriendo con suficiencia._

_-ese-dijo con voz autoritaria, mire el vestido el color era crema y tenia dos lazos que cubrían mi pecho amarrándose tras mi nuca y el escote no dejaba ver mucho, el largo era debajo de la rodilla_

_-estas seguro?- pregunte, si me iba a casar al menos quería llevar algo un poco mas blanco, como el que había visto en la tienda anterior era hermoso estilo formal pero con piedras falsas, este era demasiado sencillo _

_-si-murmuro serio- acaso dudas de mi gusto-me miro a los ojos y el miedo se apodero de mi_

_-no…me gusta mucho este-mentí_

_-perfecto-dijo sonriéndome, pero el escalofrío aun recorría mi cuerpo _

_No esperaba que fuera una boda por todo lo alto, con invitados felices y esperando por mi en el registro civil, pero nada era comparado con lo que veía, solo peter y yo parados frente al juez y sus 3 amigos haciendo de testigos_

_-Peter felicidades hermano-dijo un rubio de ojos verdes_

_-Gracias Marck-dijo mi ahora esposo_

_-Ni modo el primero que se hecha la soga al cuello-dijo un moreno alto_

_-lo que ago por esta, ni modo-dijo a su amigo_

_-Johan-reprendio Marck- es su esposa y debería de estar muy feliz_

_-ya basta, mejor vámonos…-dijo el 3ro. Era alto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel- cuidate Temperance- me dijo y me abrazo- espero hayas tomado la decisión correcta linda-dijo y se separo de mi_

_-nos vemos Kaleb-dijo mi marido en un gruñido_

_-gracias-dije sinceramente_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-ya te dije que estas realmente preciosa-dijo peter mientras tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa

_HOLA SE QUE PROMETI DESDE HACE SEMANAS ESTE CAP PERO MI VIDA SENTIMENTAL SE HA PUESTO DE CABEZA ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS Y LA INSPIRACION A DECIDIDO BURLARSE DE MI Y DEJARME PATAS ARRIBA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESPERO HACER 3 PARTES ASI QUE NOS VEMOS BESOTES Y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS _

_ESPERO ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DE PARTE DE USTEDES YA QUE TAMBIEN LE DAN A MI MUSA MUCHA INSPIRACION Y AMI IDEAS MAS LOCAS _

_A.N.G.E.L.O _


End file.
